dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Chaotic Janemba
Janemba reborn from souls and chaos. Janemba returns after the souls from hell are released onto an ogre. Janemba appears and with the combined powers of all souls from hell including: Frieza, Cooler, Cell, Super Buu, Etc... Janemba starts his rampage destroying the barrier from heaven - hell and makes way from otherworld to the real world. Power Chaotic Janemba has a power level of 12,400,000,000 to start with which is extremely high and would proberly kill Gogeta with a few punches this time. Chaotic Janemba can infact increase this power to 16,000,000,000 but it will destroy the atmosphere around him and himself to implode. Gogeta (SSJ3-SSJGOD) kills Chaos Janemba after an accelerating battle which leads the fatality of Gohan but is brought back later by Supreme Kai. Chaotic Janemba has three stages: Base form = 6,000,000,000 Fighting form = 12,400,000,000 Mega form = 14,030,000,000-16,000,000,000 Gohan vs. C. Janemba Gohan confronts Janemba and punches him which makes Janemba transform which then Janemba uses a learned kamehameha to kill Gohan. Gohan is penetrated by this beam and dies. Goku and Vegeta vs. C. Janemba (2nd form) Goku arrives to see a falling Gohan. Goku approaches Gohan and notices he is dead. An emotional Goku places Gohan on the ground and looks up to view a chaotic janemba blasting around. Goku transforms into super saiyan 3 and flies upto Janemba. Goku stares at Janemba and then ducks Janemba kick which leads to a fight between the two. Goku soon transforms into Super Saiyan God and punches Janemba into a near by cliff. Janemba staggers out of the cliff and hits Goku into the ground with a combo of attacks which powers down Goku. Vegeta arrives and transforms into Super Saiyan 3, fighting Janemba for a short time, Vegeta finds himself being in the same fate as Goku. Goku and Vegeta fuse into Gogeta (ssj3) while Piccolo distracts him. Ultimate Gogeta (SSJ3) vs C. Janemba (2nd form) Piccolo gets beaten up but interrupted by Gogeta in super saiyan 3 form. Gogeta strikes Janemba with a kamehameha which enrages Janemba. Janemba starts to remember Gogeta. Janemba then revives his powerful sword and unleashes his power onto Gogeta. Gogeta dodges most of the blows and punches Janemba then kicks him into the side of a mountain. Janemba pixelates and kicks Gogeta in the face which causes Gogeta to recoil. Janemba then grabs Gogeta's leg and swings him into a mountain and onto the ground. Janemba then uses an energy bolt which hits Gogeta, causing his clothing to be torn. Gogeta gets angry and teleports to Janemba, hitting him with combos of moves until Janemba hits him twice as hard causing Gogeta to get ultimatly mad. Gogeta starts to transform and becomes Ultimate Gogeta in super saiyan 3 mode which makes his hair turn a mystical white. Gogeta now starts to put up a proper fight with Janemba, punching him, kicking him, blasting him. Janemba then uses a powerful beam on Gogeta which ends up as a bad thing for Janemba. Ultimate God Gogeta vs. Chaotic Janemba (Final Form) Gogeta gets enraged and ends up transforming again as the beam is hitting him. Gogeta becomes a super saiyan god and stops the beam. Gogeta teleports to Janemba and uses a powerful combonation of ultimate hits which leaves Janemba bruised and beaten up. Janemba isn't over yet as Janemba becomes chaotic and transforms to his most ultimate form. Janemba strikes Gogeta, Gogeta sweeps Janemba and uses an Instant Kamehameha wave that inflicts multiple wounds onto Janemba. The planet starts to rip itself apart. Gogeta finally decides to end it and uses new move Retrogade Blast which shreds Janemba and kills him. Gogeta turns back to his normal state and collapses. Later on he returns to Goku and Vegeta and Goku goes to get back Gohan. Category:Characters